


Forgotten Love

by nancy199119



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy199119/pseuds/nancy199119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba had an ex-wife back to his time at Boston. He runs into her at new york. How she affect Barba's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

> I always want to write a story about Barba/OFC. I love Barson friendship. English is not my first language; please don't butcher me.
> 
> I find every sweet lady who offers me some cheap (relatively) editing service. I updated the chapter 1. Please leave your comments.

The day started quite normal. Got up in the morning, took a quick shower, tried to find a bit in the fridge and found nothing. Barba simply let out a groan and went back to the bedroom to suit up. He picked up his regular at Starbuck near the courthouse with a sandwich for breakfast. Until he walks out the door, the day still like any normal workday. He opens the door, checking his phone at same time.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” a female hit him and the coffee spill all over his pricey coat.  
"Thanks for making sure I need change before nine." Barba was checking on his coat without looked at her "I will send you the dry cleaning bill."  
"Rafi?!" the woman asks quiet surprise. Barba frozen, he knows there is only two women call him that. One is Yelena, who wouldn't speak to him after the whole thing with Alex. The other one he though he never will be hearing that nickname from her again, his ex-wife.  
Yes, today might be one of those days. "Hi, Rosé! How are you doing?" Barba took a deep inhale and finally head up and look at the women, his ex-wife, who bumped into him.  
"Right now, better than you" she smiles and look happy to see his coat tainted with coffee.  
Barba took a bitter smile "Aren't you always do? When did you back in the Stateside?"  
"No long," she said it with a smile "how is Abuela?"  
"She passed away last year" Barba try not to sound too harsh, but he is angry.  
“What?! Why nobody told me!” She looks in shock and pain.  
"Because no one knows where the hell you are!" Barba finally snapped, "The day before she died she still ask to see you, she love you!”  
"I love her too! I'm so sorry!", She tried to hold the tears but it start to running down her face, and she tried to pick Barba's hand. But he waived her hand off. "Yea, you should be." Suddenly the phone ringing.  
He take a quick look and pick it up "Barba! Ok, I'll be there in a minute." He looks at her and don't know what to say. She still crying over the news and did not look at him. Barba start feels sorry for hurting her now. He looked at the watch and said, "I need to go."  
She looks at him with fire in her tearful eye, “Ye, you always need to go.”  
Now, Barba is angry again. "What's you mean by that?" then he stops, he doesn't want to re-live the whole divorce again. "You know what I don't have time for this. I need to go; I have a job to do."  
She looks at him hard, “you haven't changed at all, right?” She shacks her head. "Send me the damn dry cleaning bill!” She throws her card at him and turn over left. Barba was standing in the cool and try to figure about what hell just happen.

Square Room 9:00 am  
“Moring, Counselor!” Carisi got up when he saw Barba coming, and he also saw the coffee splash. "Try a new color? coffee color is the new fashion, but you should match up!”  
“Drop it, Carisi. Not in the mood.” Barba especially annoyed since the splash reminds him the unpleased morning. “Where is Benson?”  
“We have a DOA at Hamilton Height; Lieutenant went with Fin and Dodd.” Rollins intersected from her desk. Barba feels the day just not getting better. “Then why am I here? Did she leave any message?”  
"She wants to know when we can arrest Mr. Lee before she went out. She said she would call you."  
“She didn’t." Barba knows Olivia just overwhelmed by the work. She is short staff and the bad relationship with city hall and 1PP since the whole CPD thing doesn’t help the situation too. "OK, I just heading back to the courthouse. Tell her just call me." Barba quickly checks on his phone then said to Carisi, “In fact, Mr. Lee’s warrant just come down. You can pick it up at my office.”  
"Great, I can give you a ride to the courthouse." Carisi offered. “Ye, you have to since I’m the one have the key, Detective."

Barba Office 7:00 pm  
It was a slow day at the office; he keeps working on all the pre-trial paper from previous cases. Arresting a criminal and put them in jail is the easy part, but how to keep them in there is a hard one. Barba never had complaints about the amount of work. Not even when he was in private practice and have to stay at office day and night. But he can’t concentrate today, meeting with Rosa brings a lot of memory back.  
They met during his time at Harvard, she just like him. Grow up in a bad neighborhood at Boston and had to work her way out there. They always try to find the best coffee shop they can afford and stay there all night studying together. He never understands how she can keep up with all the school work and part jobs.  
There is a suit in his closet he never wore again. Compare to other, it was lot cheaper, and it was factory made. But that suit cost her entire month tips, she bought for his first interview. He proposed to her at their graduation and got married at summer. He got a big law job doing high salary defense work, and she became a resident at Mass Gen on the way to became a surgeon. They were deeply in love with each other and the model couple in their circle. With the stable income, they start to plan their life together. They even start a house hurting around Boston, which turn out a lot harder than he would think. It took two years they still can't find the "dream" house she insistent, and she won't settle for anything least than perfect. But he didn't mind, he just happy that she settled with him without try to find her "dream" husband.  
They never find that house. Six years later, they divorced he moved back to New York City and never saw her again until this morning.  
“Tink, tink…" The door knock drags him out from the memory lane; Barba found out he have been staring at her card for a while. "Tink, tink…” “Come in!”  
"Hi, Barba!" Olivia just walks in. "Liv, what are you doing here? Should you be home with Noah?"  
“Carisi said you come to the square after I left.”  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I got a lift back office and give the warrant to Carisi." Barba starts picking his stuff. He need call for the night, no way he will be able to concrete after the journey to the memory lane. He decides to go home to get a whiskey and try to get a fresh start tomorrow.  
"Is everything OK with you?" Olivia looks at his concerned. “Yeah, why you asking?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe because you missed knocking for a while, and you just left the case file open at the desk now." Barba just found out he picking the wrong file into his brief; his mind still hangs up with Rose.  
“No, I’m fine. Just tired. You know what’s a crazy week we had.” “You don’t need to tell me. The week was awful." Olivia seems to accept his explanation, "Let's go, I will give you a lift home.”  
"Thanks!" Barba smile, at least he had better friends at New York, someone care you just as people, not working machines.


	2. We used be in love

10 years ago, Boston.

“Rafi, did you call the realtor yesterday?” Rose yell from the shower. “No, I was hold up in a meeting with the investigator, I will do it today at work! He schedules four houses for us to see this weekend” Barba was making their morning coffee. This is the first morning got up together in a month. Coming with the big promotion, Barba has to start to take the lead on some VIP clients. That means with clients, ADA and cops during work hours, read and write all the paper work after work. Rose finally became a famous trauma surgeon. She has to be on call and stay at ER for most nights. They keep miss each other, weekend house hunt become only time they can spend some time together.

“Sure, I will make sure I’m not on call this weekend.” Rose come out from the bedroom fully dress with complete makeup. Now Barba very hates that they both need to work, he just wants spent entire day with her in bed. “You look gorgeous! Do you really need dress so beautiful for patients? You know they did not choose you to be their doctor because the dress, right?” “Stop it!” Rose laugh on his remark, while try to put her accessories on “I have a meeting with the Médecins Sans Frontières today!” “Meeting with who? You know you lost me when you start speak French.” Barba laying back on the kitchen counter, sipping his morning coffee and watching his beautiful women. “I though all your catholic school boys speak French” She moan while she tries to pick her handbag. Barba put his coffee cup down, circle behind her and kiss her neck, “We are better at Italian than French, I love when you speak French, so sexy.” Rose laugh with his kisses, “Ok, stop it. I’m really gone be late if I do not get ready soon. Médecins Sans Frontières is French for doctor without broader. They tried to recruit some doctors and I’m holding an informational talk at hospital.”

Barba bury his face in her curly hair, let out a groan “Fine, you need make up me for this.” She pick his head up and give him a kiss. “Is this good for you, Mr. Barba?” “En, it is acceptable but not good enough. You know I can just give office a call …” Rose cut him off with an another kiss. The kiss is heated, like they try to put each other inside them. “Woo, I assume that is a deal, Dr. Barba!”

Rose give him a pad on his back when they on their way to the door.

Current, New York, 4 am 

Barba weak up from the dream, he covers his face with his hand. He hasn’t had a dream about her for a while. When they just got divorce, he moved to New York and started as prosecutor at Bronx. He dreams about her every night when he fell asleep, he weak up next morning feel empty inside. He worked twice hard as he need to be, so he can be tired and just went sleep without have a dream about her. He looks out the alarm, 4 am, he decides he should just get up away. He doesn’t want another dream about her, special not a dream about their divorce. He could just a slow jog around the harbor. Maybe running can clean his head little bit.

Square Room, 1pm.

“Busy night, Counselor?” Carisi joke about Barba black eye. Barba get him a “drop-it” look without say anything to him and turn around ask Olivia “What do you need?” Olivia look concern with his black eye and pale skin, but she is clever enough to know not to speak him now. Instead she said “Mr. Lee want a deal.” “Great, no honor among thieves. What he has? I don’t want give him a deal for some misdemeanors.” “He said he know other people to like little boys.” Fin speak up since he is the one arrest and interrogate the suspect. “Are you sure he really knows others players?” Barba clearly annoyed by the fact he need cut deal with a child rapist to catch more child rapist, but that how real world work. Carisi stands up and says “He is a dentist; he must have done some off-book works for other pedophile.”

Barba look at Olivia make sure she is agreeing with her teams’ opinion, and he get a nod from her. Barba signs and walks forward the interrogate room. Fin follow behind.

“What you offering?” Hashi Horowitz asked as soon as Barba walking into the room.

“2o years with parole” Barba know he need ask high in the beginning. “Then my client has nothing to say. He will get that on trial anyway. Why he wants risk his life giving you the information?”

“Because jury will give you life without parole for what you did to your sons. You know the difference of a light in the tunnel.” Barba is angry, why people want to hurt any children. He definitely is not a person who is good with children but he still wants protect those children.

“10 years with parole, protective custody.” Hashi try to get the best deal he can from Barba.

“What he has?” Barba want know whether the information is good enough for a reducing sentence.

Hashi nods to his client and Mr. Lee start talking: “I had a side business with group of people. They smuggle boys into the country. A lot of them is from poor and their never have any dentinal work. I operated on those boys.” Fin finish the story for him “So those smugglers can sell those boys at better price.” “Yes.” Mr. Lee responsible quick, after a night in jail he knows he want stay there as short as possible.

“15 years, protective custody. He can stay at a federal prison.” Barba final made the offer he intent to give in the first place. Hashi whisper with his client for a second, then they agree with the term.

“Write down the information about those smugglers, we’ll verify. If you did not tell the truth the deal is off.” Barba has no emphasis for the suspect. Barba leave Mr. Lee inside the interrogation.

He walks into monitor room, “You guys caught a big fish!” Olivia turn off the speaker and turn around “Depends whether the information really pin out, I need call justice. International trafficking is federal crime.” She asked Barba “Can you come to my office?”

“Sure” Barba nods to the square, follow Olivia into her office. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why?” Barba know why she ask, but he doesn’t want to share the story. Telling about it feel like relive it again.

Olivia: “You look like hell and you especially anxious in that room” “I’m fine, just a lot of things going on.” Barba try to reinsure his friend. “If you want talk, you know I will be here.” Barba smile with her kind offer “yea, I know. Do worry.”


End file.
